particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luthorian Church Solentia Synod aka Luthorian Church of Solentia (LCSS)
History: In 2102 The Aurorian Patriarchal Church was reformed into many factions, some following different interpretations. One man named Martyn Luthor who was a former monk in the Aurorian Patriarchal Church nailed his famous 95 theses onto the Aurorian Cathedral. Or 95 complaints against the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. These complaints are what separate the Luthorian Church and the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. The LCCS would be founded 400 years later by Dorvish immigrants settling Solentia. They founded the LCCS on August 5th 2567. This is a conservative branch of Luthorianism that has spread to Istalia and other places as well. . Beliefs Doctrinal sources One of the signature teachings of the Luthorian Reformation is Sola scriptura—"Scripture alone." The Solentia Synod believes that the Bible is the only standard by which church teachings can be judged, and holds that Scripture is best explained and interpreted by the Book of Luthor—a series of confessions of faith composed by Lutherans in the 22th century. Solentia Synod pastors and congregations agree to teach in harmony with the Book of Luthor because it teaches and faithfully explains the Word of God, not based on its own authority alone. Since the Solentia Synod is a confessional church body, its ordained and commissioned ministers of religion are sworn by their oaths of ordination or installation, or both, to interpret the Sacred Scriptures according to the Book of Luthor. Its ordained and commissioned ministers of religion are asked to honor and uphold other official teachings of the Synod, meaning "to abide by, act, and teach in accordance with," but are not sworn to believe, confess and teach them as correct interpretations of the Sacred Scriptures. The Solentia Synod also teaches biblical inerrancy,38 the teaching that Bible is inspired by God and is without error. For this reason, they reject much—if not all—of modern liberal scholarship. Frank Otto Shultz'sBrief Statement of the Doctrinal Position of the Missouri Synod provides a summary of the major beliefs of the LCCS Salvation The Solentia Synod believes that justification comes from God "by divine grace alone, through faith alone, on account of Eliyahu alone." It teaches that Eliyahu (Jesus)is the focus of the entire Bible and that faith in him alone is the way to eternal salvation. The synod rejects any attempt to attribute salvation to anything other than Eliyahu's death and resurrection. Means of grace The synod teaches that the Word of God, both written and preached, and the Sacraments are means of grace through which the Holy Ghost gives the gift of God's grace, creates faith in the hearts of individuals, forgives sins for the sake of Christ's death on the cross, and grants eternal life and salvation. Many Solentia Synod Luthorians define a sacrament as an action instituted Eliyahu by that combines a promise in God's Word with a physical element, although the synod holds no official definition for sacrament. This means that some may disagree on the number of sacraments. All agree that Baptism and Communion are sacraments. Confession and absolution is called a sacrament in the Apology of the Hansburg Confession and so is also considered by many Luthorians to be a sacrament, because it was instituted by Christ and has His promise of grace, even though it is not tied to a physical element. Unlike Amelioratism, Luthorians agree that the means of grace are resistible; this belief is based on numerous biblical references as discussed in the Book of Luthor. Sacramental Union and the Eucharist Regarding the Eucharist, the LCCS rejects both the Aurorian Patriarchal Church doctrine of transubstantiation and the Reformed teaching that the true body and blood of Christ are not consumed with the consecrated bread and wine in the Eucharist. Rather, it believes in the doctrine of the sacramental union, Real Presence, that the Body and Blood of Christ are truly present "in, with, and under" the elements of bread and wine. Or, as the Smalcald Articles express this mystery: "Of the Sacrament of the Altar, we hold that the bread and wine in the Supper are Christ's true body and blood." It is occasionally reported that the LCCS and other Luthorians teach the doctrine of consubstantiation. Consubstantiation is generally rejected by Luthorians and is explicitly rejected by the LCCS as an attempt to define the holy mystery of Christ's presence. Eschatology The Solentian Synod flatly rejects millennialism and considers itself amillennialist. This means that they believe there will be no literal 1000-year visible earthly kingdom of Eliyahu, a view termed as "realized millennialism" in which the "thousand years" of Rev 20:1–10 is taken figuratively as a reference to the time of Eliyahu's reign as king from the day of his ascension. Hence, the millennium is a present reality (Eliyahu's heavenly reign), not a future hope for a rule of Eliyahu on earth after his return (the parousia). Law and Gospel The LCCS believes that the Holy Scriptures contain two crucial teachings—the Law and the Annunciation. The Law is all those demands in the Bible which must be obeyed in order to gain salvation. However, because all people are sinners, it is impossible for people to completely obey the Law. Therefore, the Law implies an inevitable consequence of God's wrath, judgment, and damnation. The Annunciation, on the other hand, is the promise of free salvation from God to sinners. The Law condemns; the Annunciation saves. Both the Law and the Annunciation are gifts from God; both are necessary. The function of the law is to show people their sinful nature and drive them to the Gospel, in which the forgiveness of sin is promised for the sake of the death and resurrection of Eliyahu.4546 The LCCS holds that the Old Testament and the New Testament both contain both Law and Gospel. The Old Testament, therefore, is valuable to Christians. Its teachings point forward in time to the Cross of Christ in the same way that the New Testament points backward in time to the Cross. This Lutheran doctrine was summarized by C. F. W. Winthrop in The Correct Distinction Between Law and Gospel. Category:Solentia Category:Religion Category:Religions by type Category:Hosianism Category:Conservative